Persephone Jackson: Sleeping Beauty
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: Fem!Percy During Titans Curse Luke puts a curse on Persephone. Since Oceanus was part he gives Poseidon a choice. While Poseidon decides Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico go on a quest to convince Morpheus to cure her since the only other option is true love's kiss. The problem? It's Luke. Will they succeed? Or will Luke do the right thing? (NEED HELP WITH WRITING PROPHECY, IM ME!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kronos and Oceanus has thought of the perfect plan that will involve something worse than death for Persephone Jackson but will ensure he will win and see if his right hand man, Luke, is faithful or not. Oceanus has given Poseidon an option to save his daughter's life while Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico go on a quest to try and save her from the sleep that will eventually kill since the two things that will save her is if Morpheus can undo the curse and the other is true love's kiss. The problem with option 2 is that her true love...is Luke.

This takes place near the end of Titan's Curse but it will be Percy instead of Annabeth.

DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!

* * *

Luke stood nervously in the cave looking at the bottle in his hand. Kronos and Ocenus' plan was...extreme but he knew better than to oppose him since it might get him killed.

"How dare you," he looked back and saw Lady Artemis who was holding the sky and was shaking look at him with a glare "How dare you treat a maiden like this."

"I-" Luke was about to answer when he heard footsteps and turned around to see two guards bringing Percy in. She was in a Greek style dress, her hair was down in curls, the guards were holding her arms behind her back and there was a cloth around her mouth to prevent her form calling out to the questers who were near the the cave. "Bring her to the bed." Luke said, instantly forgetting about Artemis.

Near Artemis was a golden bed on a platform. Percy struggled against the guards as they brought her near the bed and laid her down. Luke opened the bottle and gestured for the guards to take out her gag.

As soon as the gag was off she started screaming "Luke please! Don't do this! You don't want to!" Luke grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks forcing her lips to pucker. Luke brought the bottle to her lips and poured it down her throat ignoring the shouts from Artemis asking what it was. Luke bent down and whispered in Percy's ear "I love you Seph."" Of course what Kronos didn't know was that he and Persephone had been dating ever since he tried to kill her back at camp.

He straightened and watched as she coughed for a moment before her body relaxed and her eyes dropped. The guards put her hands on her stomach so that it looked like she was just sleeping. He turned to Artemis who was glaring at him. "What did you give her?" She asked as the guards walked away and Atlas walked in.

"Nothing that would kill her," he answered as he bent down to her "Yet."

"What did you do to her?" Instead of answering Atlas knelt beside her, took the sky from her and pushed her out from under it. "What are you doing?" Luke took Backbiter and slashed her chains then gave her an evil glare "Letting you go. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes but why?" Artemis said as she stood up and went into a fighting stance "How do you know I won't knock you out and drag you and Persephone to Olympus?"

"Cause if you don't she _will _die." He tossed her the empty bottle and she caught and her face paled as she read the label. "You didn't give her this did you?" She asked, horror-struck, she looked between the bottle and the Daugther of Poseidon on the bed.

"Oh yes we did, it's all part of the plan. And if you want your precious saviour to live I suggest you bring her to Apollo." He sneered at her, then disappeared as soon as he slashed Backbiter into an arc. Artemis ran to Percy and checked her to make sure she was okay,

Atlas smirked as Annabeth, Thalia, and his traitor daughter, came through with their weapons ready. "Hello daughter." He sneered and the two others looked at her with shocked faces.

"Father?!"

"Your his kid?!"

"Yes, he is my father." Zoe said. She pressed her hand to her side, she could feel the poison of the dragon spread through her blood. She could be dead in a few moments.

"Zoe you alright?" Artemis said from her place beside Persephone. "Yes Milady," she said as she stood a bit straighter "But I fear I will not make it through the quest."

"Well we can get you checked by my brother as soon as we bring Persephone back to Olympus." Annabeth and Thalia ran to Percy forgetting Atlas and Zoe's relation when they saw their friend laying on the bed.

"Is she okay?" Annabeth asked as she held Percy's hand and Zoe walked over to them, still holding her side.

"I do not know but I am no healer," Artemis said as she carried the sleeping girl bridal style. "Hold onto me, I will bring us to Olympus."

Annabeth and Thalia held onto Artemis' arm and waited for Zoe to do the same but she stayed near the bed. "No, I will not make it. The poison is deadly there is no cure." Zoe said.

"Yes," Artemis said "But still you need to come with so I can give you a proper burial. You were my best and most loyal huntress." Artemis smiled at her and Zoe nodded and held onto her arm and Annabth gripped it in a comforting way and Zoe didn't even shake it off.

"Goodbye Father," Zoe said as Atlas sneered at her "I hope you rot in Tartarus."

"And I hope that you and that Daugther of Poseidon die in the most painful way." They all glared at him as Artemis whisked them away to Olympus.

* * *

As soon as the five girls arrived on Olympus Zoe had collapsed onto the ground.

"Zoe!" Artemis yelled as Thalia caught her just before she hit the ground

"Percy!" Poseidon yelled as he saw his unconscious daughter in the arms of Artemis. He got off his throne and ran to her just as Artemis knelt down to the ground. He took Percy from her and checked her over to make sure she was alright.

"Zoe," Artemis said as soon as Poseidon took his daughter from him and she took Zoe from Thalia. "You will always be remembered."

"Milady," Zoe said weakly, it was obvious that she was about to die soon from the way she was breathing "Stars, I see stars."

"Zoe, It will be okay. I will make sure you are remembered by all." Zoe smiled and took her last breath and her body relaxed. Artemis put her hand to Zoe's, mumbled a few words, then Zoe's body glowed for a moment then vanished. They all looked up into the night sky and saw a constellation of a young girl running through the sky with her bow and arrow ready to shoot something. "May you forever run in the night sky." Artemis said as she looked up, then stood up and went to her throne.

"Artemis," Poseidon said as he cupped his daughters cheek as Annabeth and Thalia ran over to Grover who was beside the Ophiotaurus who was inside a sphere of water and instantly hugged him and talked about what happened after he left.

"What happened to my daughter?" The sea god asked as he looked at Artemis.

"That is something we all would like to know." Zeus said.

"Yes, tell us what had happened so we can get back to the main point of this stupid Winter Solstice." Dionysus said as he looked through a wine magazine.

Everyone looked at Artemis who sighed and took a bottle out from her robes and gave it to Apollo.

"No," Apollo said as he read the label and looked to Poseidon with a horror-struck face "She has been placed under Morpheus' Sleep."

Everyone gasped and all the color drained from Poseidon's face as he looked at his sleeping daughter.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked, she was worried since all the Olympians looked worried.

"Annabeth my dear," Athena said "Morpheus' Sleep is a curse where the victim is put into a deep sleep and cannot be awakened by anything, only Morpheus himself holds the cure."

"So what will happen to Seph?"

"She will eventually die if Morpheus does not agree to help us." Athena looked at Poseidon, who was still on the floor, clutch his daughter to his chest and kiss her hair. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Poseidon must feel, Persephone was his only demigod daughter in years.

"Apollo is there nothing you can do?" Poseidon looked to the Sun god with pleading eyes.

Apollo sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry Poseidon but Morpheus' Sleep has _no _cure. Only Morpheus can undo and I don't think he will."

"Why not?" Thalia said. She may not have known Seph for as long Annabeth or Grover but she was her cousin and in this family, family is important. No matter how much they have hurt you.

"Morpheus has gone over to the Titans," Apollo said "So I think he may supplied the curse personally."

"Is there really nothing to save her?" Poseidon asked with a sad filled voice. His daughter, his only daughter in a long time was going to die at such a young age.

"I'm sorry Uncle P, the only way is to convince Morpheus to save her but..."

"But what?" Poseidon looked to Apollo with hope filled eyes. "Is there another way to save her? Apollo please tell me, I_ cannot_ lose her."

"True love's kiss. Morpheus designed the curse so that only he and the victim's true love can save him/her. That's where the mortals get the idea for the stories such as _Sleeping Beauty _and _Snow White_. Morpheus' Sleep is the Sleeping curse in those stories."

"Then who is her true love?" Poseidon looked at Aphrodite for the answer since she was the goddess of love and she knew everything about love, she even tried to match Percy and Will Solace from Apollo Cabin before, didn't turn out too well.

"I don't know," Aphrodite answered "I have a very hard time determining who her true love is but when she first came to camp I did have a vague sense of who it might be..." She trailed off since she wasn't sure if she should tell them.

"Who?" Poseidon asked as he stood up, still carrying his daughter whose head was resting on his shoulder and her arms on her stomach.

"Yeah who is it?" Grover asked as he and the two other demigods came forward. They were worried since Seph is their good friend. "We can get him here and wake her up."

"It's not that simple." Aphrodite said as they all looked at her.

"And why not?" Artemis asked "All you have to do is tell us, get the guy over, let him kiss her, and she'll wake up. What's hard?"

"It's Luke isn't?" Annabeth said "They were so close for few weeks she was at camp, but after we got back from the quest he was suddenly so distant from her."

"Yes it is, I'm sorry Poseidon but there is no hope for her. Convincing Morpheus will be impossible." said Aphrodite.

"Forgive me but I have to skip this meeting I have to tell Sally." Poseidon walked towards the door, still carrying Percy but turned back and looked at the demigods "If you want to see me or her contact me and I'll let you see her in Atlantis," He looked at Artemis "Thank you for saving her," He then looked at Apollo "Please come over some time to check on her."

"Of course." Poseidon nodded to all of them then left to tell Sally.

"Now that is over," Zeus said "Let us _officially _start the Winter Solstice."

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon walked out of the Empire States Building still holding the body of his sleeping daughter. He had changed into jeans and a shirt and tried to magically change Persephone's clothes but found he couldn't.

_'How am I going to tell Sally that her only daughter will die cause of a sleeping curse?' _thought Poseidon as he neared the apartment building. He knew the way here since he used to watch over Persephone when she was younger to make sure she was alright. Though she didn't know it he watched her since he pretended to be their mailman, and doorman before. Not in a stalkery was though.

He walked up the stairs and stood in front of the doorway for a moment, took a deep breath and gently kicked the door. "Who is it?" Sally's voiced asked through the door and could hear her footsteps come to a stop near the door.

"Sally it's me and Persephone." He answered and could swear he heard her gasp and talk to someone before she opened the door.

"Poseidon," She said and her eyes landed on her daughter "Oh my baby." She took Persephone from him and walked in the apartment, he took it as a sign for him to follow in.

He saw a man with salt and pepper hair, wore a brown jacket over a black shirt and jeans fixing the couch as Sally laid Percy on it and put a blanket over her. "Hello," the man said as Poseidon walked over to them and he took his hand out "I'm Paul Blofis."

"Blowfish?" Poseidon said as he took the hand and shook it "I love Blowfish." Paul laughed a bit, everyone mispronounced his name, "No, not Blowfish, _Blofis_."

"Oh, I'm Poseidon. Persephone's dad."

"Oh." was all Paul said as Sally walked over to them with a worried expression. "Poseidon," She said as she stood next to them "Persephone isn't walking up. Is something wrong with her?"

"Sally, Can I talk to you privately?" Poseidon looked to Paul and Paul smiled at Sally and said "I should get going anyway, see you tomorrow." Paul grabbed his briefcase and said thanks to Sally and left the apartment.

"Poseidon what's going on?" Sally asked as soon as the door closed "I get an Iris message from Annabeth saying that Percy been kidnapped, don't hear anything for a week, then you show up with Percy in a Greek style dress and she doesn't wake up!" Sally was near hysterics when she was done, she pinched the bridge of her nose and walked back to Percy and took her hand then looked at Poseidon. "Poseidon what happened?"

Poseidon took a deep breath then walked near Sally and Persephone. "She's been placed under Morpheus' Sleep."

"Poseidon I was never great a Greek mythology, what is that?"

"It's the mortal's version of the Sleeping curse." Sally looked up at him then back down at peaceful sleeping face of her precious baby.

"No," Sally whispered in horror "So the only way to wake her up is true love's kiss?"

"Yes and No," Poseidon took a chair and sat down near Sally and stroked Percy's hair "True love's kiss is one way but the other way is if we get Morpheus to take the curse off her."

"Can we do that? I'm not sure if Percy has a true love but getting Morpheus to take the curse off her is much easier than waiting for her true love to come."

"Now Sally the problem is that Morpheus has joined the Titans."

Sally looked up at him with pain in her eyes "So there's no hope, she's going to die in her sleep?"

Poseidon looked at her and nodded "I'm sorry Sally."

Sally brought Percy's hand to her face as tears came out of her eyes. "My baby," Sally said as more tears came pouring down her cheeks "My poor poor baby."

"Sally," Poseidon said as he hugged her and she buried her face in his chest "I know this isn't the great time but I think that Percy should be with me in Atlantis. She is a princess of the seas and she should at least be treated like one."

"I understand," Sally said as she pulled herself away from Poseidon "She's from the seas then she should be in the sea in her..." Sally couldn't bring herself to say it as more tears came and she hugged Poseidon again.

Poseidon didn't know what to do so she just rubbed her back and kept on saying "It's okay, it's okay."

In a sense they were together as a family in that small apartment. Poseidon looked at his daughter and smiled as she leaned into Poseidon, who had placed his hand on her head. He would find a way to wake his daughter up even if it might be the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Annabeth walked into camp with a sense of dread. She _had _found Percy but she was in a deep sleep and she had failed to keep her promise to Nico to keep Bianca safe.

_'I gueass _'Child of Sea shall fall into deep sleep' _applied to her and _'One shall forever be laid to rest' _is Zoe.' _Annabeth thought as she walked towards the Hermes cabin where Nico was.

She was worried about what would happen to Nico since Bianca was the only family he knew and if they were born before World War II then whatever family they have might be dead. Her other worry was Seph, she was in a deep sleep and there was two impossible ways to wake her up:

1. Get Morpheus to remove the curse which was going to be impossible since he had joined the Titans.

2. Seph's (maybe) true love was their number 1 enemy.

She sighed as she Nico run out of the cabin and run towards her. "Annabeth!" He yelled as he stopped in front of her "Where's my sister? I have something awesome I want to show her that I learned." Her heart broke when she saw the big smile on his face.

"Nico we need to talk." She said as she led him to the back of the cabin. "Okay," he said as they stopped near the woods "What is it?"

"Nico, something happened while we were in the desert and..." How do you tell a ten year old orphan that the only family he had left was dead?

"And...Annabeth what is it?"

"Bianca didn't make it out, a line in the prophecy said that_ 'One shall be lost in the land without rain' _and that Bianca." Nico took a step back with disbelief all over his face as he shook his head "No, s-s-she isn't d-d-dead, she's just outside waiting for me. Right? Your joking, this is all a prank. A horrible one might I add."

Annabeth took Nico into her arms as he sobbed in her arms just repeating "She isn't gone, she isn't."

"Nico," Annabeth bent down to look him directly in the eye "Listen to me. If I am correct and you are a son of Hades than you still have a family with Thalia and Percy. Okay, you aren't alone, you have plenty of family friends here who will take excellent care of you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise but you can't run away from a propehcy." She took a figurine of Hades out of her pocket and put it in Nico's hand "Bianca wanted you to have this, even in her last moments she gave her life for you, she was taking care of you."

Nico took the figurine from her and ran towards the Hermes Cabin leaving Annabeth alone.

* * *

After Nico ran to cry in Hermes Cabin Chiron had called for counselors meeting in the Big House about Persephone. They hadn't announced that she'd been cursed, frankly they didn't know how to do announce it. Though she came for just the summer she was very popular.

"So where's Seph? I thought you rescued her." Connor asked as they all sat down.

"Yeah where's Prissy? She's always on time for these things." Clarisse asked.

"She's the reason why we called this meeting," Chiron said "She's been placed under a sleeping curse."

"Seriously?" Selina said "Like in those fairy tales that are so popular with mortals? How'd she get cursed? Did she eat an apple like in Snow White? Or did she prick her finger in a spinning wheel like in Sleeping Beauty?"

"She was forced to drink a potion by Luke." said Annabeth, Selina was getting _too _excited that Percy was cursed in her opinion.

"So how are we gonna rescue her?" Selina said, she was excited that things were gonna be like in all those fairy tales she loved hearing growing up, she was also sad though that Percy was under a sleeping curse "True Loves kiss?"

"Sadly no," Thalia said "Apparently your mother thinks that Seph's only true love was..." Thalia took a deep breath, she couldn't believe that only other person that could save her cousin was a man who had betrayed them "Was Luke. Luke is her only other option of being saved before she succumbs to the curse."

"Succumbs?" Beckendorf asked "What do you mean succumbs? If it's a sleeping curse then she has until she turns like 70 for us to find a cure. Right?"

"Yes," Grover said "We all thought but Apollo said that Morpheus' Sleep is the type of curse that is also a poison since it weakens the immune system and the poison slowly spreads through the veins before it reaches the heart and..." Grover took a deep breath before saying "It kills her."

"H-How long does she have for us to find a cure?" Travis asked. He and Connor were one of the few people who knew that Percy actually liked Luke and that the feeling was mutual so they comforted her when it was revealed that they had betrayed them and tried to kill her.

"Apollo doesn't know till he can examine her, he went to Atlantis after the council meeting to check on her." Chiron said

"Can we visit her?" Lee Fletcher from Apollo Cabin asked

"Lord Poseidon said to contact him if you want to, or you can come with me, Thalia, and Grover after the meeting." Annabeth said, before talking to Nico she had Iris Messaged Lord Poseidon and he said that he will meet them near the beach with a bunch of charms that will make them breath underwater in about an hour or less.

"We wish we can," Connor said "But we all have lessons to teach."

"Yeah," Travis said "But we promise to try and find a way to save her while your gone."

"Thanks guys." Annabeth said with a smile. She was happy that others wanted to save Seph even if it seemed that her condition was hopeless. She had already thought of going back to San Francisco or wherever Morpheus was to try and get him to tell them how to undo the curse of Seph.

* * *

Poseidon sat near Persephone as she lay in the bed, still in the Greek style dress. They had tried to get it off her but it seemed it was enchanted to stay on her, it seemed like a cruel joke to make her look like one of the princess' in all those stories where the princess gets cursed then they get saved.

The room was a sky blue and wasn't that big. There was a vanity near the window, a fireplace, a bathroom was near the vanity and in the middle was a big bed with Persephone in the middle of it.

Oh how he wished it was that easy. Find the cure and give it to her, she waked up and they live happy ever after. And to problems to that it seemed that Oceanus was in on it and was holding the cure ransom.

He looked at the note that Delphin delivered saying that it left on his throne and was signed to him. He always knew how low Oceanus would go to get what he wants but this was to far. He reread the note:

_'Poseidon,_

_Heard your little demigod daughter fell under the curse. Your welcome by the way for that._

_It was me who gave the plan to use your weakness against you and hopefully extend to council._

_Your weakness, your fatal flaw: Love_

_You silly Olympians love family too much you would sacrifice anything for them, and I hope that's true._

_You want to save you daughter?_

_Hand over control of Atlantis to me. Surrender to me and I'll give you the cure for her._

_Choose to fight and you can say goodbye to your precious daughter._

_You have one week to give your answer before your daughter dies from the curse._

_-Oceanus_

Poseidon had just gone up to the beach on Camp Half-Blood to fetch Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. They were discussing something near the fireplace and Annabeth kept glancing at Percy. Poseidon wished that Sally had gone with him but knew that bringing his daughter from another woman would anger Amphitrite already but bringing the Sally into their home might cause Amphitrite to cause some kind of storm or tsunami. She wasn't really happy when he told her he had a demigod daughter.

He hadn't told anyone about the note and told Delphin to keep it a secret. He didn't know what to do. He could give up the kingdom and save Persephone but that could mean that they would become prisoners or he could say fight Oceanus but lose his only daughter.

"Lord Poseidon?" He looked up to see all three of them in front of him. "Yes?" He kept the note, he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet since this was his problem. This was his daughter's life on the line.

"We have an idea to save Seph." said Annabeth

Poseidon sat a bit straighter at the mention of that. Apollo had visited him before he got the three and said that it was impossible for them to get the cures since the cures were with the enemy and one _was_ the enemy. "Apollo said that it was impossible and that we should be prepared for the worse since she has one week left..." His voice trailed off. Apollo had also told him that the curse was gonna spread through her vein that it would take one week for it reach her heart. One week before she died, one week to give Oceanus an answer.

"Yes but many we can go on a quest," said Annabeth "Go to wherever Morpheus is and get him to undo the curse."

"That seems impossible," Poseidon said as he stood up and stood next to his sleeping daughter "Morpheus is hard to persuade once he has made a decision."

"But still sir," Grover said "We have to try. We have to at least try to get the cure for her if not..." He trailed off not liking what he was thinking.

"Fine, Go on a quest. Tell Chiron I give you permission to go on it." The three smiled at each other and looked like they were going to burst from excitement. "Thank you sir," Annabeth said with a smile "We'll get cure. I promise." They bowed then left the room.

"Oh Persephone," Poseidon said as he stroked her hair "Please be alright. I cannot lose you."

* * *

Luke sat on the deck of the Princess Andromeda looking at the sea. Their spy had said that Persephone was in Atlantis and would be there till the cure was found or she...

_'Should I go to them?' _He thought _'I know that the other cure is true love's kiss but if I go to them Kronos might...kill me. Then she'd be in danger too.' _

The last time he'd seen her was a week before she was kidnapped at Westover Hall. He had asked for her to forgive for what was gonna happen.

_Flashback_

_"Luke," Seph said when she saw him on her windowsill "What are you doing here? My mom might see you!" She opened the window and he jumped down and instantly scooped her in his arms and kissed her. _

_"Don't worry she's sleeping I made sure before I came here." He whispered, he pressed their foreheads together and looked lovingly into each others eyes._

_"Well then what are you doing here?" She gently pushed herself off him and guided him to her bed. _

_"I just wanted to say...forgive me." She tilted her head and gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?"_

_"Kronos," Luke said as he took a deep breath "Has asked me to do something horrible next we meet. I don't want to do this but if he finds out that I've been seeing you behind his back we're both in trouble."_

_"Luke I told you this before," She cupped his cheek "I will always forgive and love you till the day we die."_

'That's what I'm afraid of with this plan.' _He thought as Seph kissed him again._

_End Flashback_

"Don't worry Seph," Luke whispered to himself "I'll find a way to save you."

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
